


Storm

by JinxedWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedWolf/pseuds/JinxedWolf
Summary: To lash out and destroy is the only way to quell the bubbling fury within.
Kudos: 2





	1. Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bleach, only my OC.

It was raining heavily, the sky was filled with dark clouds. 

A single shinigami sits outside, alone. 

She likes the rain. The thundering, repetitive sound is a comforting sound that drowns out all voices. While the cold water soaks her to the bone it also brings calm somehow. And she much prefers the fresh, earthy scent of rain to any bodily odor of her squad. 

The raindrops pelt down and she imagines all the bad things of the day are being washed away. 

She wants to stay, see if the rain can wash away what's inside.

Even though she knows it can't. 

"Look at her! What's she doing?" 

"Who cares? She's a cold-hearted bitch who wants to be left alone. Well, then I say leave her alone." 

She hears, but she doesn't care. It's always easier to pretend someone else is to blame. 

* * *

_"Hirata Suzume. Says you're requestin' to be transferred to Squad 11. Should I be offended?"_

_"By all means, go ahead. I merely request the transfer because I like to fight."_

_"And ya don't get enough of it here. I see."_

_With his ever-present_ _smile, Ichimaru Gin_ _excluded an aura similar to that of a snake waiting in the grass - silent danger._

_And yet, Suzume never felt creeped out by the silver-haired captain._

_Something about Ichimaru was familiar. It wasn't the sarcasm. She wasn't sure what it was exactly; the man wore a mask like it was permanently glued to his face. It wasn't anything obvious to the eye, but something felt similar to a part of her._

_Ichimaru signed the form granting the request, then nodded to her. "See ya around. I hope you find what you're lookin' for, Hirata-san."_

_The words themselves were reassuring, but of course, with the way Ichimaru usually made it sound like he knew more than he was letting on, the words were not as reassuring._

_Suzume simply nodded back politely. "Thanks, taicho."_

Lots changed since then. Let's see - six Ryokas got into the Seireitei in order to save Rukia Kuchiki who got sentenced to execution for giving power to a human, a complete overreaction on Central 46's part. Half of the Seireitei was destroyed in the process, and apparently there was this unbelievably strong, orange-haired human or shinigami or whatever the hell who managed to defeat Captains Kuchiki and Kenpachi? Oh, they saved Rukia. But heads up, we've got a new problem peeps! And Aizen is the name stuck on its ass. He is a traitor with a super powerful Zanpakuto that can completely hypnotize people. Tosen and Ichimaru are his subordinates and traitors too. Central 46's been dead for days, omg! Then everyone got together to kick ass, but a bunch of Menos Grande (you know, the ones with the snowman-spiky nose?) shot magical beams of light and spoiled the party.

Oh dear. 

Suzume had been shocked along with everyone else. She never understood her former captain, but betraying the Soul Society... Aizen and Tosen were an even greater shock. 

"Hirata-chan!" In one of the groups of three or four sitting about, the guys hold up a cup of sake. "Join us!" 

"No thanks," she replies coldly as she passes them.

Or tries to.

A sweaty hand locked around her wrist stops her. "C'mon! Just one drink'll wipe that look--"

"Fuck off!" Her glare burns with anger and when he takes too long to reply, she forcibly yanks her wrist out of his grip before swinging it back to smash into his red forehead.

He topples backward, and the rest of the squad gives them a glance before going back to their own business. 

They're used to seeing her snap and decline invitations. When not drunk, they never bother to ask. 

If it were any other squad, she'd get reprimanded, but Squad 11 was much more brazen than other squads.

Suzume notes Yachiru's concerned/curious gaze, but leaves before the only other female in the squad can detain her. 

She wants to be left alone. Anyone who pities her will end up with a fight on their hands, just the way she likes it. To lash out and destroy is the only way to let out the bubbling fury within her.

 _Liar_ , her Zanpakuto whispers in her mind.

Suzume shakes the comment off and continues on her way to the sleeping quarters. 

"Hirata-san?" 

She looks up and sees Squad 9's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhei. Another abandoned officer. 

He was with Squad 3's blond lieutenant, Kira Izuru. Yet another abandoned. Suzume heard of the extent of his loyalty and clenches her fists in anger.

_Ichimaru...I never understood you, and I understand you even less now._

Ichimaru, Tosen, Aizen...more people for her to hate. 

_Just the way you like it...right?_ Her Zanpakuto spoke up again. Come to think of it, she's been awfully chatty lately.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho." She says aloud, stopping a few feet from them. "What are you doing here?"

"Sparring...um, how are you doing?" The spiky-haired shinigami asks courteously, a polite smile gracing his lips.

Typical of the model Soul Reaper.

"Fine. You?" 

"Could be better." His eyes drop for a moment, thinking of his captain-turned-traitor, before he continues. "Yamamoto-taicho... Yamamoto-taicho has assigned me to head up the Squad 9 for the time being, until they can find a new captain..." 

As to be expected.

"You're perfect for the job," she replies, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Always so responsible, Hisagi-fukutaicho." 

The look in said lieutenant's face changes. He opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it somberly.

There's nothing left to say, and he knows it.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise.

The sound of screaming and alarm bells wakes her. 

In a second, she is on her feet and grabbing her Zanpakuto where it rests next to her bed. The first thing she sees once outside of Squad 11's barracks is fire.

Burning the buildings, the roofs. It's huge, too huge to be just an accident.

The explosion that goes off in the section next door confirms it: they're under attack.

The thrill and anticipation races through her blood, and she heads as fast as she can towards the explosion. 

The screams and the sound of slashing get louder the closer she gets. 

"Hora, hora, hora! Is that all you pathetic shinigami got?" 

"Someone sounds like a maniac." Suzume grumbles to herself. 

She finally arrives at the scene. Bodies of unseated shinigami are scattered, and the five or six left are panicking and looking around wildly. 

The mocking laughter that suddenly sounds makes the hairs on the back of her neck rise, but also gives away the enemy's position.

Suzume squints through the smoke. _A Ryoka?_

The man is standing on the roof of the building directly to her left. He is in shadow, with long hair that snakes down to his lower back. Blades glint in his hands. 

Suzume's jaw drops. _Those blades!_

She hadn't seen that particular Zanpakuto since her Academy days, 95 years ago.

_Shuhei's sword._

_Does this mean he's been defeated?_ Suzume narrows her eyes. _But how? Zanpakuto return to their unreleased sword form when their shinigami becomes unconscious._

_What's going on?_

"The hell. I ain't got the brains to figure this out," she mutters and does what is only natural. 

Using her Spiritual Pressure to push off, she launches up to raise her sword for a killing strike. 

"Oh?" The intruder brings up one of the kusarigama to block her, and then leaps back along the roof, putting distance between them. 

Now that she's able to get a better look, she realizes his skin is so dark he's like an actual shadow, but outlined by red.

But what's most noticeable is the vicious ice-blue eyes that stand out against the darkness.

"What do we have here? Finally a shinigami that's a bit entertaining?"

A sadistic grin that shows off white and sharp teeth. 

"And what do we have here: a talking fishbone?" Suzume puts a hand to her forehead, pulling an overly disappointed face. "And here I ordered extra beef. How sad." 

That does the job.

A spinning kusarigama shoots toward her, so fast the air rings with a slicing sound. 

Suzume lifts her sword and braces herself, but the force behind the kusarigama is more than expected, and nearly knocks her off the roof.

With a grunt, she shoves it away with her weapon. 

_Strong._

She's not going to last long on the defensive, much less win.

So she flash steps behind him, but he's fast too. He's gone by the time she raises her sword.

_Where did he go--_

That slicing sound again, this time from _above._

"?!" Suzume rolls out of the way, but not before the blade slashes her left leg and harrowing pain races through her.

But she doesn't have time to pay attention to the blood gushing down. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" 

The lightning strike grazes his shoulder and he scowls. Suzume flash steps up to him before he can swing his weapon again. He tries to put distance between them by jumping back, but she won't let it happen.

She flash steps with him, clashing swords every chance she gets and pushing him back.

"Who the hell are you?" Suzume growls ferociously, but only receives a snicker. 

"Like I'd tell a weakling like you!" The irritating shadow swings his weapon, forcing her to back off. "You'll find out soon enough anyway." 

Suzume glares and lifts a finger, a bolt of lightning shooting from it.

"!" It hits him square in the chest and sends him crashing into the building below. 

"Which one of us is the weakling again?" Suzume taunts, earning a satisfyingly furious expression.

The thrill of battle is riding high in her veins. She doesn't want it to end just yet.

Just then, out of the blue, another ryoka shows up...who looks like a big monkey with a ridiculously long mane. 

"Oi Kazeshini. It's time." 

Suzume's jaw drops. No effing way. _KAZESHINI?!_

 _I've been fighting Shuhei's_ Zanpakuto _!_

"Tch! This isn't over, shinigami!" The shadowed intruder sneers up at her. "In the meantime, better used to us Zanpakuto not being under your control." 

On that note, they flash step away.

Suzume grits her teeth.

She wants to finish what she started, but their Spiritual Pressures are gone. 

_Damn it. What in the world is going on?_


	3. Distant

"You've got to be kidding." 

"I'm not." Ikkaku's frown deepens. "They've really turned against us." 

Yumichika folds his arms and sighs. "This has turned into quite the problem." 

"See that past your pretty little reflection, do you?" 

The 5th Seat raises an eyebrow at Suzume's exacerbated bad temper. "Sarcastic comments are not making the situation any better, Hirata-san." 

She doesn't reply, just scoffs and looks in another direction.

"So...what do we do now?" Another member of Squad 11 asked. "Where's Zaraki-taicho and Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" 

"Still not back yet," Ikkaku leans against the wall.

They were gathered in the 4th's barracks to debrief, since the majority of Squad 11 had been injured.

Really, what's new? They were practically in here every other day during normal times anyway.

Suzume glances at her sword, which rested against the side of the bed, and twists the blanket in her hands. 

_Where are you?_

"For now, you all heal as fast as you can. The captains have organized search parties. Join us when you're able." 

The rest of the squad began to talk amongst themselves as Ikkaku and Yumichika left the room. Suzume lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

They had gone from bad to worse.

First they were betrayed and left by Aizen and Tosen and Ichimaru. And now their Zanpakuto have decided to leave them. 

Could this be a plot by Aizen to weaken the Gotei 13? 

Suzume tries not to sigh.

She isn't in Squad 3 anymore. She shouldn't even feel the sharp tinge of betrayal that the others felt. You could practically see the black cloud hanging over Lieutenant Kira and Squad 3's barracks. 

_"I'm sorry you feel that way."_

Suzume closes her eyes. _Why do I still hear you?_

"Excuse me!" A short healer came in. "Is everybody okay here? Do you need anything?" 

"Oi, 4th brat!" A guy with a mullet hairdo demanded. "Get me some sake!" 

There was a chorus of agreement, but the healer hesitated. "Um, sake really isn't good for your recovery, how about--?"

"Kid, I said I wanted sake." 

The healer fidgets with his hands nervously. "But--but--um, it's not good for you..." 

"Come _on_ \--"

"Oi!" Suzume sits up and glowers. "Shut your mouth. Do you just wanna get drunk so you can sit here on your lazy ass some more?" 

Mullet-hair blinks at the interruption, but quickly glares back. "What did you just say?!" 

"Are you deaf, stupid, or both?" She snarls. "Lie back down before you make a bigger fool of yourself!" 

The guy makes a move for his sword, but the other members surrounding him quickly restrain their comrade. "Stop it, Mamoru! Madarame-san said we needed to heal!" 

"Tch." Reluctantly, Mamoru lies back down, but Suzume could tell from the foul look in his eyes that this was not over to him. 

Well. She's just _that_ good at trading insults.

Now left in relative peace to do his job, the 4th squad member does rounds on all of them, checking and re-bandaging their wounds. 

"Um..." the kid says when he gets to her, changing a bandage on her arm, "Is it okay to fight with a member of your squad like that?" 

He has this innocent demeanor and gentle smile. The kind that always wants to help others. 

"Fine." Suzume replies offhandedly. Squad 11 was a combat squad after all. Who cared about an argument here and there?

"Uh, um, o-okay. I'm Yamada Hanataro," the kid says humbly.

"Hirata...Suzume." Why is he giving her his name? 

"Hirata-san, is there anything else you need?" 

She blinks. "Uh...no. Thanks."

Hanataro nods and then moves on to the next person. As he does, Suzume gets a strange urge to say something else, anything, but she does not act on it. 

_Huh? What's with me..._

She shrugs off the strange feeling.

* * *

Suzume collapses onto a bed, equal parts tired and irritated.

They had searched the whole bloody Seireitei and the Zanpakutos were nowhere to be found, much less their leader Muramasa.

Where the bloody hell were the Zanpakuto? The idea that they had sealed the Head Captain away was unbelievable, incomprehensible. How? 

If their enemy was strong enough to seal Yamamoto away, then they were in for a hell of a fight.

As if the group she'd been assigned to search the Seireitei wasn't annoying enough. The Mamoru guy was among them and he was still sour about her insulting him publicly. His friends backed him up, shooting Suzume frowns and acting like she wasn't there.

Whatever. What did she care? 

On top of the other wondrous news, the captain of the 6th Squad was still missing. Apparently the crashing of his mansion by an ice-type Zanpakuto was not enough to bring him out. On top of that, the Department of Research and Development had no news thus far. 

_Bunch of sand-snorting snotheads. They have all that damn equipment and computers and they're as useless as they are without them!_

"Suzume-san." 

"?" The female shinigami sits up. It was a member of her group, one of the younger ones who had joined Squad 11 not too long ago. 

He was young, with olive skin and shaggy hair grew down his forehead and nearly into his eyes, which kept darting away from hers. "My name is Kimura Tatsuya." 

"And what do you want?" 

Tatsuya clasps his hands in front of him. "...I'm a friend of Mamoru." 

Suzume rolls her eyes, already knowing where this is going. 

But he doesn't start off the way she expects him to. "I--I joined Squad 11 a few months ago because I was afraid of fighting." 

She tilts her head, doing a complete 180 to thoroughly confused. "What?" 

"It sounds crazy, I...I know. But I did not want to be afraid. How could I protect anyone if I was a scaredy-cat? And when I joined, I thought I would quickly get transferred out. But Mamoru helped me out because he saw how nervous I was. He always helps out new recruits. He told me to have confidence in myself and spent hours training with me so I could keep up with everyone else..."

Tatsuya forces his meandering eyes to lock onto hers. "He's not perfect. But he's not all bad."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you expect me to apologize to him?" Suzume narrows her eyes suspiciously. 

"No! No, I--I just wanted to clear that up." Tatsuya's gaze slips away again. "I just don't think you guys should fight like that. It's not good for the squad and..."

"And what exactly?" Her words come out more demanding than intended. 

"Well, given the current situation and all, it is not good for you to be cut off from everyone else than...than you already are." 

She bites her tongue to stop an automatic and cross remark, instead dipping her head and saying nothing.

After all, he was only stating the obvious result of her conduct.

She notices the tension in his shoulders that relaxes slightly when he receives no backlash, as if he was waiting for her to hit him.

_I am that resentful, huh?_

Somewhere deep inside, there is a small spark of hurt that blooms. 

She shoves it as far away as possible, denies its existence. 

If she doesn't acknowledge it, then it's not there. She doesn't want it. She doesn't need it. 

She has hate, and that's enough. It's been enough all this time.

Tatsuya leaves without any further discourse. That night, Suzume lies in bed and stares upwards for the longest time, a frown set in her expression as her eyes close.

_She leaned against a wall in the shadows, watching the other shinigami throw their arms over each other's shoulders, laugh and drink together._

_Pushing herself off the wall, Suzume turned and walked away.They make it seem so easy._

_But she doesn't care. She's fine being by herself. She liked it that way. No one to bother her, ask her questions, force her to face herself._

_She paused as a wave of disquiet swept through her from her Zanpakuto._

_But she ignored it, like she ignored everything. She resumed walking away from her comrades' laughter. Her mind set on one person, the source of her anger._

_Memories that once brought a smile only stirred up hate. Memories that she can't let go of. She should, she knows she should, but she just can't._

_Her Zanpakuto had more than enough to say about it._


End file.
